Alerta roja
by Vicio
Summary: Akira despierta un día con los recuerdos equivocados en su cabeza, según los cuales, ha asesinado a un hombre. Mientras intenta indagar sobre lo que realmente pasó, es trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Allí encontrará a alguien que se encargará de hacerle ver que su verdadero infierno no son ni su amnesia, ni las cuatro paredes que le encierran. /ShikixAkira/


**ADVERTENCIA***

La siguiente historia puede ser perturbadora para algunos lectores. Contiene BDSM, lemon, muertes, lenguaje fuerte, sangre y la descripción de una escena necrofílica. NO recomendada para personas menores de dieciocho (18) años. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

**XxXxX**

En la comisaría, donde lo hicieron seguir para requisarle y lo manosearon más de lo justamente debido, alguien se quejaba de que las celdas estaban repletas.

Era un sitio estrecho, horrendo. Las paredes desnudas estaban hechas de azulejos opacos que con el tiempo se habían vuelto de un color que recordaba a la sangre.

Miró en derredor y halló a un hombre agonizando en una silla, abandonado en la esquina con severas puñaladas. Pudo pronto percibir el aroma metálico de la muerte, el olor del sudor, de la carne, de lo cruel y lo injusto.

Pululaban en el aire sentimientos negativos, capaces de resquebrajar hasta el más frío de los corazones. Entre las partículas de polvo que se cumulaban al caer, podían oírse aún los gritos suplicantes de un sufriente… las palabras de indiferencia, las oraciones que en el último aliento rogaban a un dios por un poco de misericordia.

Quién tomó sus datos no dejó de toser durante todo el proceso, seguramente víctima de alguna enfermedad respiratoria. Montoncitos de pañuelos yacían desperdigados por el escritorio, entre papeles y carpetas.

De pronto, el tipo levantó la vista.

—Hijo —dijo señalándolo con la lapicera—. Has matado a un hombre.

Las pupilas de Akira se dilataron ligeramente aunque el resto de su cuerpo permaneció intacto. A pesar del desasosiego que le invadía; mantenía una expresión serena, marcada, casi imponente.

_Flash Back._

"Había aparecido en un callejón sucio, al lado de un indigente. Despertó bajo la sombra de dos hombres uniformados; cuyos rostros, a contra luz, no eran más que un lienzo negro difuso.

Hubiera querido preguntar algo capaz de esclarecerle un poco la memoria, pero antes de poder siquiera formular alguna sentencia inteligente, uno de los hombres le apuntó con una linterna de bolsillo.

Akira parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de vislumbrar algo entre el resplandor.

—Lo siento, amigo. Tendrá que acompañarnos.

Los sujetos, que resultaron ser policías, se extrañaron un tanto al no recibir ningún tipo de resistencia por parte del joven. Parecía atontado. Sus ojos enrojecidos se movían en todas direcciones como si aquel entorno le pareciera completamente ajeno a la realidad.

Permitió que lo levantaran de los brazos y lo dirigieran hasta una patrulla estacionada justo en frente. La sirena estaba apagada, pero emitía su invariable destello de luces de un lado a otro; iluminando durante cortos intervalos de tiempo, la calle. Una y otra vez. Girando y girando, como una réplica cruel de su cabeza.

¿A dónde lo llevarían? Fue una de las tantas preguntas que se atascaron en su garganta una vez hubo recuperado el sentido. El suficiente para reaccionar, pero no para impedir que la patrulla, que ya avanzaba a toda velocidad calle arriba, se detuviera.

_No, no, no._

La voz de su consciencia se hizo escuchar con nerviosismo e igualmente, no pudo abrir la boca al respecto.

Todo escapaba a su comprensión… Incapaz de recordar nada.

Nadie daba explicaciones."

_Fin flash back._

La tos se reanudó, más fuerte, sonsacándolo de su ligero viaje al pasado. Comenzó a alucinar con el pecho del hombre hinchándose a cada sacudida y tensando los botones de su camisa alrededor de los ojales, descubriéndole la prominente y peluda barriga.

—Estallará… —murmuró Akira en una voz tan sorda que el encargado tuvo que preguntar si había dicho algo.

Negó con la cabeza. El olor a sangre se había hecho más penetrante. Subía por su nariz, punzando en lo más profundo de su centro.

En más de una ocasión tuvo que contener la respiración para no vomitar. Ni siquiera cuando lo sacaron a rastras del espacio pudo quejarse.

Entró dando tumbos por todo lo largo del pasillo mientras el oficial detrás de él lo puyaba a acelerar el paso.

—Camina —refunfuñaba cada tanto.

Había pocas luces y la situación no tenía pinta de querer mejorar. Por el contrario, empeoraba cada vez que analizaba las cosas. Estaba atado como un perro, unas esposas le impedían rascarse la espalda.

Otro oficial con uniforme diferente, azul, los esperaba en la puerta de una celda. La primera de esa fila.

—No inventes —dijo quien lo mantenía esposado—. ¿En serio lo meterás con mackinley? Le contagiará su tuberculosis.

Akira se detuvo al oírle. El corazón palpitándole en las orejas.

—Estamos llenos. Mackinley es el único que no tiene compañeros de celda.

Un leve vistazo al habitáculo nauseabundo y el joven tuvo que morderse la lengua para no desmayarse de impresión.

El susodicho no era más que un viejo podrido, tuerto y demacrado. Yacía en el suelo con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo y las piernas extendidas. Llevaba una camisilla que en su época había sido blanca y un pantalón de dril roto.

Su piel presentaba quemaduras, probablemente por la exposición prolongada al sol.

Varias moscas se posaban por todo el lugar. No eran las únicas en confundir al viejo con un cadáver: Akira solo pudo advertir que estaba vivo cuando éste parpadeó con su único ojo. Un guiño macabro, pensó.

—Oye… ¿y qué hay sobre…?

—Ni lo menciones.

El primer oficial le echó una mirada jugosa a un Akira perplejo.

—Mackinley morirá pronto, pero mientras viva, hará hasta lo imposible por contagiarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven.

—Al dolor le gusta la compañía… —El guarda le encaró casi con satisfacción—. ¿Qué es lo que prefieres…? ¿Una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero tranquila… o una rápida y dolorosa, pero agitada?

No podía creer la facilidad con que se formulaba aquella pregunta. Akira trastabilló, sin saber qué contestar.

—Creo que puede adaptarse a la vida en la secoya —continuó el otro—. De todas formas no se ve tan horrible como para dejar que se pudra con el viejo infectado.

Finalizada la oración, su brazo se vio capturado de nuevo por una mano robusta llena de callos y arrastrado cuesta arriba.

Había quedado tan traumado que apenas oyó cuando el guarda hizo un comentario jocoso sobre lo suave que aún tenía la piel.

Siguieron por un ascensor, pasaron varias puertas de seguridad…

Durante todo lo que duró el recorrido no dejó de pensar en lo desalentador de las paredes. Parecían hechas para cuestionar tu cordura, al ser de un pávido ladrillo tan gris y simétrico. Cada rincón era vacío.

El oficial lo guiaba, aferrándolo como a un niño; mientras él miraba en todas direcciones.

Pasando una pesada puerta de metal, los tres se internaron en un recinto enorme de varios pisos.

—No vayas a ponerte difícil justo ahora —susurró el guarda en su oído—. Vamos.

Sin querer había reducido la marcha, impresionado por la visión de tal estructura.

Una tapia rodeada por un acrílico resistente, lleno de sebosas marcas translucidas tan típicas de la piel humana. Tenía varios pasillos con rejas negras, de las cuales se asomaban las manos engarrotadas, de lo que parecían ser, caníbales hambrientos.

¿Caníbales?

No. Eran algo mucho peor. Tan pronto Akira hizo su camino cerca de una de las celdas, un sujeto se acercó para tratar de estrangularlo. Otro le arrojó lo que halló a su paso y muchos más le gritaron blasfemias de toda índole.

El vigilante más viejo disparó al cielo para hacer que se alejaran.

Akira volvía a pensar en su delito.

El hombre en la recepción lo había acusado de asesinato… pero, ¿era posible no recordarlo?

Una maraña de emociones se desató en su pecho. Quiso vomitar, y; por primera vez esa noche, su cara denotó angustia. Según le gritó un recluso, pareció hasta frágil.

Tan similar a una llama latente en medio de dos témpanos de hielo.

Akira se miró las manos. ¿Con ellas había sido capaz de arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano?

¿Cómo? ¿y quién? ¿por qué?

No conocía a nadie. No tenía amigos. Permanecía solo, aislado e indiferente hacia todo. Era más un ente arrastrado por el viento. Y sabía, dentro de su corazón, que sería incapaz de hacer daño a otros. Nada le importaba, sí, pero tampoco nada le estorbaba.

Aun así… sus manos…

Si las miraba de cerca podía contemplar la sangre manando de ellas.

—Aquí es —prorrumpió la voz gruesa del oficial, después de avanzar un tramo largo, deteniéndose frente a una celda muy diferente a las otras. Totalmente a oscuras, silenciosa y apartada de las demás.

La puerta de hormigón que solo tenía una miserable ventana, fue abierta. Akira se dio cuenta que el oficial aumentaba el agarre alrededor de su revólver.

Aunque al principio no se vio nada, la escasa luz reveló la silueta estilizada de un hombre vestido de negro; tendido sobre la cama, con las manos en la nuca.

Hicieron contacto visual un rato, y, tan pronto Akira fue empujado adentro, sonrió.

—Este es Akira —anunció el guarda—. Sed amables con él.

Dicho aquello, la puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de su espalda.

—Recién llegado… —habló un tipo con cicatrices en la cara que emergía de entre las sombras.

—Habrá que darle la bienvenida —dijo otro saltando del camarote a la derecha.

Akira trató de aparentar compostura aunque se muriera del miedo por dentro. Los dos tipos comenzaron a rodearle, y él creyó que su fin estaba cerca. El otro hombre, que se asemejaba a un cuervo, observaba la escena indiferente.

Viéndose acorralado, el joven intentó apartarse sin prestar demasiada atención al entorno… pero la mirada del tipo en la cama, que aún le escrutaba, lo hizo trastabillar y sin querer, se detuvo.

Sintió unos dedos fríos tomarle por el cogote y atraerlo hacia unos labios que se posaron sobre su oreja.

—La traes —canturrearon. Y acto seguido, un drástico empujón lo mandó al otro lado de la sala.

Se inició una persecución que se alargó por algo más de treinta minutos. Akira solo se movía de un lado a otro, huyendo de los dos tipos que lo perseguían a pasos cortos y cansados, como burlándose de él.

Al final acabó tropezando contra un montón de ropas y el rubio le alcanzó para poder tomarle por la quijada.

Sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando una campana afuera sonó.

—¡Comida! —gritó lanzándose hacia la puerta como un animal.

—Argh…. —gruñó su compañero— compórtate Gunji, que tenemos un invitado.

Salvado por la campana. Literalmente. El extraño sonido resultó ser el anunciante de la hora del almuerzo.

Al menos no moriría de hambre, pensó. Al menos prolongaría su existencia un rato más con el estómago lleno…

Pero la verdad es que nada fue diferente.

Comer lo que tenía delante de su cara nunca fue tan difícil. El menú consistía en un mazacote de varios colores, de texturas variadas, irreconocible para cualquier paladar. A veces era dulce, a veces salado… ¿cómo explicarlo?

Mientras intentaba tragar sin devolver las entrañas, advirtió que el tipo raro de antes lo miraba sin vergüenza desde la mesa contigua.

Ni siquiera cuando le regresó la mirada, desvió la suya. Estaba solo, cruzado de brazos.

Siguió mirándole hasta decidir que no era lo suficiente molesto, y entonces, se le acercó.

Akira se atragantó con una habichuela. El hombre simplemente se sentó en la silla vacía en frente de él, para examinarlo más de cerca. Literalmente estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akira azorado.

—No me digas que tienes pensado almorzarte eso —contestó señalando su plato.

—¿Ves algo más por aquí que se pueda comer?

—Ven conmigo.

El tipo se puso de pie. Akira lo miró desconcertado.

Era más alto de lo que pensaba. No llevaba el uniforme de los otros reclusos y de alguna forma, parecía ser alguien distinguido. ¿Se trataba de alguien importante?

Cuando fueron conducidos al comedor, fue él el único al que llevaron esposado. ¿Por qué tipo de crimen estaría allí?

No parecía un depravado, ni un enfermo, ni un loco. Tenía el cabello muy bien cuidado, la cara limpia y los dientes blancos.

—No te enamores todavía —murmuró al notar que el joven estaba embelesado estudiando sus rasgos—. Te necesito cuerdo para enloquecerte a mi gusto.

Akira juntó las cejas tras el comentario, despertando de su estupor.

—¿Enamorarme…? Disculpa, pero no recuerdo estar tan trastornado.

—Lo estarás… —una sonrisa a la deriva— …si comes eso. Ven conmigo. Es mi última oferta.

Su mano blanca se extendió de una forma casi teatral. Akira dudó. No creía que pudiera confiar en nadie en aquel sitio de mala muerte. Ese hombre, aunque hermoso, daba miedo.

_Hasta las rosas más bellas traen espinas._

Le recordaba su voz interior. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo a su comida no pudo seguir escuchando.

Se levantó con cautela sintiendo que dejaba el alma en la banca.

—¿A dónde?

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír. No respondió. Se dio media vuelta después de hacer un rápido gesto para que le siquiera.

Fue conducido a través del comedor. Algunos levantaron la mirada, curiosos, pero tan pronto veían al hombre de negro agachaban la cabeza.

¿Quién podría ser?

Pronto llegaron a un pasillo. Akira se asustó al enterarse de que estaban solos, ¿había cometido un error?

El sujeto golpeó tres veces la pared y después se giró hacia él para preguntar. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no has huido? —La mandíbula del joven se tensó. ¿Era esa una forma de decirle lo estúpido que había sido al seguirlo hasta ése lugar? — ¿No puedes ver lo que soy en realidad?

Sin saber muy bien si cavaría aún más su tumba, Akira negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué eres en realidad?

El hombre de negro continuó acercándose hasta acorralar a Akira contra la pared, a la vez que lo miraba tras una máscara de confusión/fascinación, como si le costara predecir sus movimientos.

Por el rabillo de su ojo azul, Akira vio la mano ajena crisparse un poco. Una voz de alarma se disparó.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Se hallaba tan concentrado que, cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó sorpresivamente, lanzó un alarido.

La persona que acababa de emerger de la pared se extrañó al principio, más no le prestó demasiada atención. En cambio, se dirigió al sujeto misterioso.

—Estaba en medio de un meollo importante, Shiki —dijo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Algo comestible.

—Vaya por dios, tienes una cafetería a tres pasos.

—Dije… _algo comestible_.

—No he preparado nada. No me has dado tiempo ni de… ¿cómo se supone que voy a…?

—No me importa cómo. Solo hazlo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar una guerra, más al final; el rubio suspiró, aceptando su derrota.

—Muy bien.

El chico desapareció en el agujero y volvió a aparecer con un sándwich suculento y una bebida.

—Es mi almuerzo —dijo dirigiéndose a Akira—. Más te vale que te guste, porque es mi favorito.

—¿Tiene atún? —preguntó Shiki.

—Sí. Maldito seas.

Shiki había separado los panes para mirar el contenido. —Quiero uno así para mañana.

Después de gruñir, el rubio volvió a su lugar en la pared y trancó el agujero con una especie de loseta falsa.

—¿Quién era él? —inquirió Akira en voz baja—. ¿Por qué te ha entregado aquello?

El pelinegro no respondió. Tan solo le tendió la comida y no dejó de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido hasta que la hubo tomado entre sus manos.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar. Akira trataba de comer lo más silenciosamente posible.

Dio el primer mordisco. Le supo delicioso, así que se sumergió en su almuerzo y dejo de prestarle atención a Shiki. Al menos hasta que éste habló.

—¿Y tu pecado?

Akira alejó el sándwich de su boca. —¿Pecado?

Shiki bufó, se daba cuenta de lo inocente que todavía era el joven. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una voz automatizada, respondió. —He matado a un hombre.

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Aunque no por las mismas razones.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a aceptar la idea de haber asesinado a alguien? ¿Su subconsciente le estaba jugando sucio? Así parecía. Se agazapó en su sitio esperando una reacción en su interlocutor, pero cuando esto ocurrió, no fue precisamente lo que esperaba. Shiki dejó salir una amplia y sonora carcajada que le pegó la cabeza a la pared contra la que estaba recostado.

—¿En serio? —dijo mirándole de lado, y alzando su brazo en lo alto para después dejarlo caer a modo de burla.

—No… bueno, sí… no sé.

La carcajada se había convertido en una sonrisa. —Tienes pinta de cualquier cosa, menos de asesino.

—Gracias… —hubo un silencio—. ¿Y tú?

—Termínate eso rápido. Ya casi es hora de regresar.

Pero Akira no iba a rendirse. —Quiero saberlo —Shiki volvió a mirarlo, sin decir nada—. Si nos han encerrado en el mismo lugar debe ser que…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué nos parecemos? ¿Qué cometimos el mismo pecado? ¿Qué hicimos el mal pero en el fondo somos buenos? —el pelinegro comenzó a sulfurarse—. No importa cómo o qué hicimos, no importa cuántas veces o cuál haya sido la razón... ya nada importa, nunca importó.

Después de un distendido silencio…

—¿Por qué me has ayudado?

—No lo hice —Akira miró el trozo de sándwich—. Ah, bueno eso… ya me lo pagarás después.

—Claro, ¿quieres la otra mitad?

—No, gracias, ya seré yo el que coma.

* * *

**XxXxX**

"Tú sólo espera a que caiga la noche, si son diablos de día… imagínate en la oscuridad."

Fue la sentencia que en algún punto de la conversación soltó.

Tal vez en efecto, Shiki estaba loco. Nadie podía arrojar ideas tan disparatadas y salidas de contexto y al mismo tiempo afirmar estar cuerdo, aunque hubiera algo en su forma de hablar que te hiciera considerar sus discursos.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Conforme pasaron las horas, la tensión en el patio creció.

Shiki no estaba del todo equivocado.

Ahora que la luz no era más que un vestigio y la diminuta fracción del cielo que alcanzaba a divisarse comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grisáceas, las almas ahí contenidas dejaron entrever un poco más su verdadera esencia.

Al desaparecer aquello que salta a primera vista... queda lo intransigible, lo feo, lo que intentamos, por cualquier medio, ocultar. Pero, ¿qué podían ocultar unos hombres así?

Shiki había hablado de diablos, él solo vio dementes con miedo.

Dirigió su atención al hombre que aguardaba a su lado. Las débiles ráfagas de viento que alcanzaban a perpetrar los muros, le despeinaban los cabellos. Ríos negros se agitaban con furia sobre su expresión, ahora violenta. Seguía silente, pero había cambiado. Su perfil se dejaba apreciar más puntiagudo.

¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fue todo paz… hasta reabrir la puerta de hormigón, donde el martirio volvió a comenzar.

Shiki caminaba detrás de él afortunadamente, pues de lo contrario, se hubiera caído al ver lo que ahora veía.

Otro joven, de una contextura parecida a la suya estaba siendo apaleado.

Mientras el chico chillaba oraciones a diestra y siniestra, Gunji le mandaba al infierno con una patada en las costillas que lo dejó sin aire.

—¿Vas a pedirnos misericordia? —decía uno de los matones, en lo que levantaba al chico del cabello y éste, destrozado, se desplomaba en la cama.

Akira retrocedió, hasta toparse con los brazos fornidos de Shiki rodeándole.

Como previéndolo, el moreno, Kiriwar, levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Qué lástima que no nos encargaron a otro, habrá que compartir…

—¿De qué hablas? —reviró Shiki, soberbio—. Vosotros ya tenéis el vuestro.

Había hablado tan cerca de su oreja que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Tenía la vista clavada en el muchacho, pero pudo notar la sonrisa afilada del pelinegro.

Kiriwar avanzó hacia él e intentó alcanzarlo con su mano rustica, situación que Shiki impidió colocando un brazo de por medio.

—¿Qué…?

—Piérdete.

El verdugo retrocedió en el mismo instante en que Gunji se subía a su víctima en una pose dominante y comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones. Akira tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo, intentó darse vuelta, pero Shiki lo abrazó desde atrás.

—Si no te mueves, no te dolerá.

—¡Aléjate!

Su patética demanda fue solo un desencadenador de lo inevitable. Akira forcejeó inútilmente. Se hallaba atrapado. Acertó algunas cuantas débiles bofetadas (nada que pudiera herir realmente).

Shiki era una piedra. Lo fue empujando con su propio cuerpo en dirección a la pared.

Aferrándose a las losetas con toda su voluntad, gritó. —¿Por qué?

Por un momento, el agarre del más alto pareció flaquear. Akira tenía los ojos apretados, pero viendo que ya no intentaban arrastrarlo a ningún lugar, los abrió y poco a poco fue dándose vuelta. Al hacerlo se encontró con la cara que lo había estado mirando desde que llegó. La misma expresión vacía.

—Nada es gratis —dijo. Y en sus ojos volvió a arder el infierno—. Es tiempo de pagar.

Como si el viejo demonio le poseyera otra vez, volvió a adquirir una fuerza inaudita y de un empujón lo tiró a la cama.

El impacto fue tal que lo sintió en todos los huesos.

Shiki le cayó encima cuál araña maldita.

Primero inmovilizó sus muñecas sobre su pecho, aplastándolo con su peso hasta lograr amansarlo lo suficiente.

Ocurrido aquello, comenzó a alisarle los cabellos hacia atrás. Akira le miraba atontado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Shiki le encaró, saboreando su respiración y aliento. Por largos instantes se mantuvo así. Quería grabar una imagen mental en el joven que perdurara para siempre.

—Hacerte perder el sentido —susurró en sus labios. Luego, soltándole… los acarició gentilmente con uno de sus dedos.

Gunji aún gruñía en el fondo, pero Akira ya no era capaz de escucharle.

—¿Vas a matarme? —su voz se había convertido en un murmullo.

Shiki tergiversó una sonrisa —Oh no… mucho, mucho peor —apretando el muslo contra la entrepierna ajena, le besó—. Voy a devorarte, voy a enloquecerte.

De nuevo, tras esa última sentencia de palabras su demonio internó regresó y con él la brusquedad. Le despojó de camisa, cinturón y zapatos en un parpadeo.

La pataleta de Akira solo le facilitó el proceso.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó. Sabía que estaba en clara desventaja pero mientras pudiera luchar lo haría sin titubear.

—Vamos, si no eres capaz a sobrevivir a esto tendrás que hallar una manera de escapar de este lugar.

—¡Suelta!

—Coopera conmigo, y no dejaré marcas permanentes. Nada que no puedas olvidar.

Poco a poco Shiki fue sacando los pantalones de su víctima, mientras ésta veía el proceso a través de unos ojos vidriosos.

—Date la vuelta.

El pecho de Akira bajaba y subía con estrepitosa brusquedad. Le tomó unos minutos prepararse psicológicamente para captar lo que se le pedía.

—No me jodas… ¡estás loco!

Una imprevista bofetada lo hizo callar.

—Que te des vuelta, no pienso repetirlo.

Akira miró a Shiki, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su corazón se detuviera. Sentía sus entrañas arder en furia, la sangre le hervía.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

—Ah… dímelo tú.

—¡Eres… eres un maldito enfermo!

—Tal vez.

Las breves respuestas de su agresor le calmaron. Para su desconcierto, había dejado de vociferar y ahora solo veía al par de ojos rojos encendidos sobre su persona.

Estaba desnudo, aunque no por su falta de ropa, sino porque justo en ese momento; y vaya que oportuno, sus sentimientos más ocultos comenzaban a brotar.

Hipnotizado, obedeció el mandato de Shiki.

Una vez sobre su estómago se aferró a la almohada, para ocultar su cara en ella. Ah, además de débil… ingenuo.

—Estás hermoso… —dijo Shiki acomodándose encima. A Akira se le erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca—. Afloja ahí atrás, sino nos dolerá a ambos.

—Solo date prisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Shiki rió—. La primera vez duele mucho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es la primera vez que lo hago?

—Oh… —Akira se sentía demasiado mal como para detenerse a pensar en lo que decía, simplemente vomitó las palabras y ya. Shiki sonrió perversamente—. Oh… no debiste.

El joven iba a protestar pero su frase a medio decir se convirtió en un aullido. Habían entrado en él con tal brutalidad, que sintió como si le estuvieran introduciendo una mano entera.

La cama chirreó, fue la primera estocada. Ondas de dolor se esparcieron por todo su vientre.

—Odio a la gente que habla de más, ¿todavía quieres que lo haga rápido? —Shiki lo agarró del cabello para hacer que lo mirara. No obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada llena de odio y rencor. El pelinegro pareció deleitarse con ello y embistió al chico que tenía debajo en un golpe seco, certero y agresivo. Akira no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza provocando que las lágrimas que retenía en sus parpados se salieran. —¿Quieres que me dé prisa?

Su dignidad siento aplastada, su orgullo siendo pisoteado. Ya no había forma de humillarlo más… ¿ya qué importaba?

Una segunda estocada, sus entrañas volvieron a arder. El dolor no le permitía escuchar sus propios gritos, todo en su razón se nubló.

Después de oír una risa perversa, Akira sintió que Shiki se detenía y no lo comprendió hasta después de un instante.

Inconscientemente le había gritado que _por favor_ se detuviera.

—Así es, despacio… muy, muy despacio.

Le estaban besando la nuca, la mejilla. Shiki le rodeó el pecho y Akira gimió en el desconcierto de la escena. Se sentía desesperado y no pudo evitar sollozar mientras encharcaba la almohada con su saliva y lágrimas.

Las estocadas se reanudaron.

—No es divertido si lloras… —el joven gimoteó otra vez—. Menos si pones esa cara tan tierna.

Dolía sentir cómo lo atravesaban, cómo lo aferraban del cabello y le imprimían los dientes en la piel sensible de su espalda.

De vez en cuando Shiki levantaba sus caderas, tan firmemente que le hacía temblar. Era una secuencia extraña. Un rato era piadoso y al siguiente una completa bestia.

¿Por qué no era malvado del todo?

El estómago cálido del pelinegro tocó su espalda, quitándole el frío, por cortos segundos. Luego se alejó y volvió a sentir esa especie de incomodidad.

Duró así, hasta que empezó a perder la noción del tiempo y la sensibilidad. Se quedó quieto, ya no le dolía.

Clavó la vista en un punto ciego de la habitación cuando, volviendo en sí, se dio cuenta de algo terrible. Con los ojos inexpresivos, rojos e hinchados advirtió que el joven de antes también estaba siendo violado.

Las embestidas de Gunji lo hacían sacudirse de adelante hacia atrás en un movimiento a motriz, casi inhumano.

Por los bordes de la cama se escurría la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas y su cara, descompuesta en un semblante de puro terror. No oponía resistencia.

El chico había muerto.

La sangre se encharcaba en el suelo.

Shiki se había detenido pero Akira estaba muy concentrado en la cama de al lado para notarlo.

—Le desfiguraron… —comentó Shiki asqueado— Que mal gusto tienen.

La pesadilla continuaba, pero él ya no estaba en sus cabales para prestarle atención. Era ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor.

Tal vez él también había muerto…

No.

Una vez que el hombre de negro se aburrió de él, se hizo a un lado y el dolor le arrolló con la misma rudeza con que lo haría una aplanadora.

Sentía varias cosas en su cuerpo ultrajado, pero no podía afligirse por ello. A menos de un metro, un cadáver le miraba.

Estaba recuperando el sentido, poco a poco. Y entonces vino lo malo. La paranoia que procede a toda violación, a todo hecho traumático.

Shiki ya estaba acomodado a su lado, casi dormido. Pero él no podía dejar de ver las imágenes del joven que acababa de morir. Si miraba de cerca hasta le parecía que hablaba y por un instante, temió que llegara a pronunciar su nombre.

Akira terminó en un rincón del camarote desde donde podía oír los ronquidos de Gunji, los lamentos de los reclusos fuera, los pasos acompasados del inspector de turno y la respiración pausada del pelinegro.

Fueron horas de sufrimiento hasta que se durmió a los pies del último. Solo unos instantes…

A altas horas de la madrugada volvió a despertar, para encontrar una sorpresa nada agradable.

Algo se había posado sobre su muñeca izquierda. Curioso, intentó tocarlo, notando así su tacto sedoso y frío.

Una mano.

El joven se sentó de un brinco. La impresión le había quitado la capacidad de hablar.

El cadáver estaba reclinado sobre el borde de la cama. Tenía la cara ladeada, una mano extendida en su dirección y la otra apenas aferrándose a la sabana.

Como si fuera poco, estaba blanco y tenía los ojos abiertos. Unos ojos negros, dilatados y enormes ya sin vida. Sus parpados estaban rodeados por unas pestañas húmedas y largas que semejaban a unos gruesos ganchos negros.

El hedor era insoportable.

Por fin, un grito logró escapar de su garganta, alertando a todo el mundo… incluido Shiki que al despertar le tocó con el pie, tratando de obtener su atención.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

Pero Akira estaba lívido, a punto del colapso.

Sus gritos se prolongaron por cinco minutos, tiempo necesario para que los guardias se presentaran.

Nunca se prestaba atención al ruido, pero los alaridos del joven eran tan horribles e insistentes que resultó imposible ignorarlos.

El primer oficial entró con arma en mano. —¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

El segundo fue más inteligente. Avistó el cuerpo, corrió hacia él, lo examinó y lo removió un poco para después mirar a los otros dos con pesimismo.

Shiki había cubierto la boca de Akira.

—Debemos llamar al jefe —dijo un oficial—. El cuerpo debe retirarse.

—¿Qué carajos ha pasado? —inquirió el otro.

Todo el tiempo, Gunji estuvo observando silenciosamente desde su cama. —Era débil. Le hemos liberado.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —el guardia estaba muy irritado.

—¿Importa? —intervino Shiki—. Claro que no. Ocurre todo el tiempo.

En medio de la discusión, Akira volvió a alterarse. Había empezado a alucinar con que el cuerpo putrefacto cobraba vida y comenzaba a trepársele. Con Shiki aprisionándolo no pudo hacer demasiado. Nadie estaba prestándole atención.

El cadáver se subió a la cama, arrastrándose como una serpiente, y le colocó una mano en el corazón.

Nunca dejó de mirarlo. Ojos malditos. Expresión de dolor.

¿Por qué no me has ayudado?

Acercó su rostro tanto como le fue posible y en el ejercicio la mandíbula se le desprendió de la cara como si se tratase de un muñeco de ventrílocuo.

Akira intentó patearlo pero estaba petrificado ante tal horror, solo logró clavar sus uñas en los brazos que le sostenían, sin obtener una respuesta a cambio.

Como si fuera poco, el ruido del alegato que mantenían en la habitación, le desordenaba más. El muerto dejó salir un sonido muy extraño de su boca deforme antes de comenzar a derretirse.

Akira apretó los parpados. Se dijo, con todas sus fuerzas, "quiero despertar".

* * *

**XxXxX**

Había aparecido en un callejón sucio, al lado de un indigente. Despertó bajo la sombra de dos personajes uniformados; cuyos rostros, a contra luz, no eran más que un lienzo negro difuso.

Hubiera querido preguntar algo capaz de esclarecerle un poco la memoria, pero antes de poder siquiera formular alguna sentencia inteligente, uno de los personajes le apuntó con una linterna de bolsillo.

Akira parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de vislumbrar algo entre el resplandor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

Los recuerdos lo arrollaron como un camión a toda velocidad. Los que resultaron ser paramédicos trataron de componerlo pero Akira se rehusó, pataleando.

—¡No me toquen! —gritó—. ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Tranquilo, te has dado un golpe importante en la cabeza. Tenemos que revisarte.

—¿Dónde está? —la paramédico más joven levantó la ceja, pues no comprendía—. El cadáver, el muerto…

—Nadie ha muerto, tranquilo. Tienes mucha suerte. No sé en qué creas chico, pero sin duda tienes un ángel de tu lado, que te quiere y cuida, muy poderoso.

—Estaba aquí, ¡había vuelto a la vida!

Akira se mandó las manos a la cara, al cuerpo.

Estaba adolorido… pero por alguna extraña razón, había regresado al lugar donde todo había iniciado.

No había rastro de la prisión.

—¿Dónde estoy?; ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Akira! —se escuchó a lo lejos. Por la calle, unas siluetas venían a toda velocidad. Akira se asustó un poco al verlos llegar, reacio a cualquier tipo de contacto humano—. Akira, Aki… somos tus amigos.

—¿Amigos? —una auxiliar ya había empezado a encargase de sus heridas—. Pero… ¡pero si eres Rin!

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en los labios del rubio. —¡Me recuerda!

Sin percatarse, lo habían subido a una camilla.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Motomi—. ¿Cómo hiciste para contactarnos a nosotros y llamar a la ambulancia?

Akira negó con la cabeza —Yo no lo hice —el paramédico le colocó la mascarilla de oxígeno, cortándole el habla y los demás ayudantes se dispusieron a montarlo en la ambulancia.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

A algunos metros de distancia, detrás de un poste de energía, yacía recargada una silueta alta e imperiosa. Estuvo allí todo el tiempo, contemplando el momento en que un hombre había intentado robar a Akira y le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza y varios en el cuerpo, que pudieron ser mortales de no ser por él.

Aún sostenía en la mano el teléfono de la culpa, con el que había llamado a la ambulancia.

Su camisa estaba salpicada de sangre.

—¡Qué importa quién! —exclamó Keisuke—. Lo importante es que Akira se recuperará.

Shiki aspiró hondo al oírle.

"Tienes un ángel de tu lado, que te quiere y cuida, muy poderoso."

Asqueado por las palabras de aquella mujer, se mandó la mano a la espalda. No fuera a ser que brotaran de ahí alas o algo así.

¿Por qué lo haría?

Pudo haberlo dejado morir y ya. Nada le obligaba a salvar esa pobre alma desgraciada y moribunda, abandonada a su suerte en medio de la calle.

Se sentía estúpido, una sensación incómoda le recorría, un sabor extraño en la boca… estaba temblando.

Se cuestionaba a sí mismo, cuando la ambulancia pasó abriéndose camino. Las sirenas encendidas…

La vio desaparecer en la colina que se levantaba imperiosa frente a su cara.

Quizás Shiki no era un ángel, pero con eso acababa de comprobar que tampoco era un diablo.

Sonrió aferrando el teléfono ensangrentado.

—Condenado, ya me lo pagarás después.

* * *

_Yo, Vicio, declaro que estoy en contra de todo tipo de violación y agresión hacia una persona. Esta historia es mera ficción y con ella solo busco entretener, por favor no te la tomes en serio. Disculparán el final mediocre, son las tres de la mañana y se me acabó la pila a las dos._

_¡Gracias por leer, me hace feliz!_


End file.
